Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In ozone washing machines, ozone may be injected into a washing drum at predetermined injection quantities. However, measuring the actual concentration of ozone in wash systems may be complex. Accordingly, such predetermined injection quantities may often be poorly correlated with the actual amount of cleaning that takes place.